Timekeeping in Warda
Timeline of Events - So Far From Ammin stepping from the World that Was to the most recent events driven by Winds of Change, herein lies a compiled history of Ammingrad. Days, Months, and Seasons A typical day in Warda is 24 hours with roughly 12 hours of light and 12 of darkness. The world on which Warda sits is like all heavenly terrestrial bodies and circles around a single star called Aegis by scholars or the Sun by more common folk. Warda makes a single rotation every 24 hours. This is a constant and time is based on that 24 hour schedule. Seasons in Ammingrad are bit less consistent that what is in nature. Within the city weather and season are highly regulated. It is scheduled and created by the fey of the city, the sphere of influence of this weather confined within the city itself. Thus the Weather Guild of Ammingrad could create any season they wish at any time of year they wish. However, the Weather Guild is far too practical for that kind of chaos. They have scheduled the season as stated below: One Month of First Summer Two Months of First Spring One Month of Second Summer Two Months of Middle Spring One Month of First Autumn Two Months of Latter Spring One Month of Second Autumn One Month of True Winter However, the weather outside the Border of Ammingrad is far more wild and impetuous. The 4 seasons of Winter Spring, Summer and Fall, happen roughly the same every year but it is not scheduled or dictated by the Weather Guild. While this might appear to be inconsequential to the fey of Ammingrad, the “External Weather” of Outer Dairswyn (as it is called) actually has great import upon the city. The External Seasons are the natural seasons as they are happening and as such the season’s difference of the length of daylight and night are dictated by on the External Seasons (For example, Winter in Outer Dairswyn has less daylight than summer.) This winter is what a Weather Master would call a true Winter and the planet must adhere to the laws of a True Winter. This means colder temperatures, less daylight, and snow. However, while the world experiences this season, the city of Ammingrad undergoes Second Autumn, a True Winter, and a First Summer. The temperatures and weather patterns are done according to the template of each of these Internal Seasons but the daylight can not be added to. Thus a First Summer day will only be from roughly 8 am to 4:30 or 5 pm, like a winter’s day even though the weather is warm in the city. In the early days of the city, this had great ramifications for a time, particularly when there was not enough light to do much by. But with the advent of created light, the city moves on as before. There are a total of 11 months during the year. Each month is comprised of three weeks (sometimes called spans or elevendays) and each week consists of 11 days. These are designated simply by numerical order: Firsday, Secnday, Thirday, Forday, Fifday, Sixday, Svenday, Eighday, Ninday, Tenday, Elvnday. The modern work week begins on Secnday and there is a day off (or Resday) on Sixday and another on Elvnday and Firsday (sometimes called the “weekend”). Overall, the year is 363 days. Warda: Curiosities begins in the year 4804, meaning that it has been four thousand, eight hundred and four years since the Dair Ammin stepped from the World that Was and into Warda. Holidays: Justice Day Thirday, Second Span, Second Summer Justice Day is the holiday that celebrates the Wardens and the Guardians. This official holiday is a day off for all higher fey and most lesser fey. Humans, some lesser fey, and pixies are expected to work. The day is celebrated with appreciation rallies, parties, parades, and speeches. There are also night time markets and fairs, where fey enjoy festival food, games and firework shows at night. It is not uncommon for retired Wardens and Guardians to dress in their old uniforms and march in parades or go to local taverns and public houses to reminisce and get a free drink. Ammintyne Firsday, First Span, Second Autumn This is the festival that falls on the day that traditionally the previous Dair, Ammin, was crowned as Dair in the New World. It is a giant festival with each Ward competing with the others to show the biggest celebration. It is during this festival (usually beginning on Firsday and ending on Svenday of the same span) that the Seelie make public appearances and offer gifts to officials and the masses. This custom has waned in the past few centuries but Dair Olgar makes the rounds to the holiest or important places during the festival. Regular citizens are usually caught up in the giving of gifts and will give gifts to family and friends during this time. These gifts are often practical items or clothing to be shown off at the giant festivals that grow up around Ammintyne. All fey get Firsday to Svenday off. Humans are to work during this time but they do get Sixday and Svenday off. Moonlight Eve The final night of the year (Elvnday, Third Span, True Winter) The last night of the year holds special import for fey. It is during this time, with the rising of the moons Frida and Yara that fey make raucous delight. It is during this time that propriety and manners are forgotten and the fey indulges themselves in frivolity and fun. The festival itself only lasts from moonrise to moonset, but the day is usually spent in preparation for the evening of intense debauchery. Masquerades, costume parties, banquets, reveals and all manner of good times are had during this time. Anciently, the festival was to signify the foolhardy and depravity of the fey of the World that Was and how Ammin and his followers left it behind, but in recent centuries the festival has become one of equaled frenzied indulgence like that of the ancient fey. This is strictly a fey holiday and humans do not get the day or evening off unless expressly invited to do so. Firsdaytyne The First day of the New Year (Firsday, First Span, First Summer) Firsdaytyne is a recent holiday. As Moonlight Eve became more “indulgent” the Firsday of the New Year became a time of rest and reflection for those that had over indulged the night before. As the holiday evolved it became a day of relaxation for all. Most on Firsdaytyne will spend it in meditation, personal reflection or with a massing hangover. Either way, the day is sometimes called Mercy Day by those that observe it. Again, this day is a fey only holiday unless a human is expressly invited. Village Days Anytime. Usually on a Sixday during First Spring, Second Summer or First Autumn, but a Village Day can happen during any season. Small towns, neighborhoods, and communities in rural areas often will choose a day to throw a small, modest festival. These can happen at any time of year and some even have been known to have them monthly. Activities include baking and cooking contests, livestock competition, music and other entertainments. Many such village days culminate in some young maiden being crowned ‘queen of the faire’ at sunset, and some include further activity well into the night as well. Summerbloom Svenday, Third Span, Second Summer Summerbloom originated as a Sylvani Holiday that celebrated the blooming of flowers and plants. Originally the Sylvani would take a day each season to appreciate each blooming plant for that particular time of year, but as time progressed the holiday was condensed to a single day. Because of this most Sylvani celebrate Summerbloom by magically blooming their favorite plants even if it is not in season. It is not uncommon to see Sylvani picnic under cherry blossoms or have a banquet in the boughs of pollen heavy pine trees. In this day in age, Summerbloom remains a predominately Sylvani custom and House Gainoor often makes it their social event of the year. It is about color and picturesque glory of nature. While many kinds of weather can be found ordered for Summerbloom, hot weather with insistent cool breezes is the popular favorite. On Summerbloom everything is bright and beautiful. Sylvani wear their blooms big and bold, their clothes are more earthy, they walk barefoot in the streets for the festival day. Traditionally markets of Sylvani goods spring up that cover several blocks in Grainsbridge, with smaller, more personal Summerbloom gatherings throughout the city and the suburbs.